High School DxD: Gremory's Twin Karma Dragon Emperors
by OutstandAce170
Summary: Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat gave birth to Issei and Valiana before Ddraig and Albion sealed into sacred gears. SirZechs offered Issei and Valiana education, training as devil in return both in Rias peerage,Tiamat in return Issei marry Rias. Ult. Strong/ Smart Issei. Non pervert in the beginning but will change. (IsseixHarem){Rias,Fem!Vali mains} Anime/game characters appears.
1. Issei and Fem Vali Overview

**(AN: The last name will change when whoever takes both of them.)**

 **Issei Hyoudou, Gremory**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Weight: 78kgs**

 **Physical: Well muscular**

 **Hair: Short brown spiked**

 **Eyes: Hazel, Green (Dragon)**

 **Race: Dragon/Devil hybrid**

 **Dislikes: Perverts (Matsuda, Motohama), fights (for the wrong reason), bullies, stuck up devils, worst (evil) gods, battle maniacs**

 **Likes: Valiana, fire, wind, Ddraig, dragons, cats, fighting (for the right reason), training**

 **Weapons: Boosted Gear, devil/dragon magic, Flame of Emotion (fire from dying Celestial Dragon), chaos karma fire (blue-orange), devil dragon fire breath, wind, Power of Destruction (same as Rias and SirZechs), holy light swords**

 **Valiana Hyoudou, Gremory**

 **Age: 18 (same bday as Issei)**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Breast: 112cm**

 **Hair: Long silver**

 **Eyes: Blue (same as Dragon)**

 **Dislikes: Perverts (Matsuda,Motohama), fights (for the wrong reason), bullies, stuck up devils, worst (evil) gods, battle maniacs**

 **Likes: Issei, ice, lightning, Albion, ca** ** **.** ts, girls, fighting (for the right reason), training**

 **Weapons: Divine Dividing, devil/dragon magic, devil dragon ice breath, chaos karma ice (blue-white), lightning, holy light guns**

* * *

 **Don't worry Chapter 1 is in progress. I, OutstandAce170 is working with Silver the snow wolf on this story.** ** ** **NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE. I and co-writer won't tolerate flames, rants too. Sorry I removed it because one negative comments. See you all later ;)  
******


	2. Chapter 1

**It's me, OutstandAce170. This is new story I thought to write. The story idea is similar to Silver the snow wolf idea in his poll at his profile. I asked him I can write this story and he said yes. Me and him are working on this story together. Some chapters are co-written by Silver and changed it a bit or lot by me.**

 **This story inspired:**

 **Legend of Heavenly Dragons - Tohka Yatogami**

 **DxD The Twin Dragon of Red and White - Silver the snow wolf**

 **True Dragon - harby96**

 **Demon Dragon Emperor - Dragnova**

 **A Dragon's Son - Protogear**

 **Enjoy the story and here is first chapter.**

* * *

" **..." Speaking out loud**

" _ **..." Thoughts in the mind/telepathy**_

 **[...] Ddraig speaking out loud**

 _ **[...] Ddraig speaking in the mind**_

 **{...} Albion speaking out loud**

 _ **{...}Albion speaking in the mind**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a cold, calm, night with a full moon which lit up the Underworld Mountains known as Dragon Mountain that is between territory of House of Gremory and House of Sitri, a female dragon known as Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat watches two dragon eggs with Golden Dragon known as Gigantis Dragon, Fafnir. Tiamat is Ddraig's eternal mate and Fafnir is Albion's mate.

"How long will it be to hatched?" said Fafnir as he helped Tiamat watching the eggs so she can eat something.

"It depends when the hatchlings ready to come out" said Tiamat as she let Fafnir takes over and she gets something to eat.

"Crack, crack*

As Tiamat gave birth to twin karma dragon emperors. Tiamat holding a boy dragon emperor look like Ddraig, crimson red with little blue. Fafnir holding girl dragon emperor same as Albion, white with little blue. Blue comes from Tiamat. Fafnir looked at Tiamat and asked "What you going to name the boy hatchling? I'm naming the girl hatchling, Valiana." Tiamat said,"I'm naming the boy hatchling, Issei."

{Time skip 1 hour}

Fafnir let Tiamat sleeping with Issei and Valiana as he go out and eat. Tiamat have a smile on her face that she gave birth to Issei and Valiana. But in her heart, she is sad that her eternal mate Ddraig, Red Dragon Emperor and his sister, Albion, White Dragon Empress sealed into sacred gears. She wished Biblical God let Ddraig and Albion to be hosted by her hatchlings.

 **["So my host is my own hatchling. Tiamat is that you"]** The voice said like dragon roaring.

Tiamat heard Ddraig's voice and looked at Issei.

"Ddraig is that you?" she asking trying not to cry or tear up.

 **["Yes it is me. So my host is my son." ] Ddraig said with happiness.**

 **"** Yes he is your son and host, same for your sister." she said with tear of joy running from her eyes..

 **["Yes, sister is same as me. Right sis"] Ddraig asked**

 **{"Yes brother. Hi, Tiamat"}** a woman voice come of the girl dragon emperor.

 **["Tiamat, is Fafnir with you."]** Ddraig asked as Issei and Valiana hugged each other..

"Yes, Fafnir is here with me. He helped me watched the eggs until they hatched" said Tiamat as she watched Issei and Valiana.

 **{"Brother, we should not let our host fight each other. We should work together for the good of the world."} said Albion**.

 **["I agreed with you sis. But our hosts must convince our past processors. Stop the being drunk on power"] Ddraig said.**

 **["I prefer working with you sis. I'm fed up fighting you over 1000 years. Time for us to work together for the good of the world"] Ddraig finished off Tiamat looked at Issei and Valiana.**

"I will train them along with Fafnir and Tannin as dragons. But I'm worried about them because they have your sacred gears" said Tiamat as Fafnir rubbed her back.

 **["Tannin is former Dragon King that turned Devil. He may know who can protect Issei and Valiana. Me and Albion help to with their training too."]** said Ddraig as Albion agreed.

* * *

 **(Time Skip - 2 hours)**

"Tannin, you are devil/dragon hybrid. Do you know who can protect Issei and Valiana?" asked Tiamat worried about Issei and Valiana.

" **I know SirZechs of Gremory. Devil family Gremory is known to treated their servants as family. I will train them in survival skills and my abilities."** said Tannin.

"I heard SirZechs, his power is to Super Devil. Plus the Gremory is having a daughter to be their new heir. I think I like Gremory to watch over Issei and Valiana with me " said Tiamat thinking she wants to stay with Issei and Valiana.

"I and Fafnir will also help training them how to use their dragon powers and my and Fafnir's abilities" said Tiamat as Fafnir nodded.

" **I can take you and them to him now. He is at Gremory Mansion with his family"** said Tannin as he and Tiamat along with Issei and Valiana flies to the Gremory Mansion.

* * *

 **(Gremory Territory - Gremory Mansion)**

Tannin, Tiamat along with Issei and Valiana arrived at the mansion to see Gremory family.

" **Let me transformed into human form. You all do the same"** said Tannin as he transforms into human with purple hair, wearing purple jacket, blue jeans and purple shirt with dragon design in the front.

Tiamat transformed into young woman with long light blue hair that reaches to her knees, wearing blue jacket, blue jeans and blue blouse exposing a little of her cleveage. Issei with light brown eyes (hazel), brown hair with little red and blue highlights, wearing red shirt with dragon in the front, blue jeans and red tennis shoes. Valiana with blue eyes, long silver hair with little blue and gold highlights, blue and white jacket, blue jeans, blue shirt with dragon in the front, blue and white tennis shoes.

Tannin walked up to two double doors of the mansion as followed by Tiamat, Issei and Valiana.

"Knock, Knock"

A handsome, young man in early 20's with shoulder length crimson-red hair and blue-green eyes opened the door.

"Tannin, what brings you here" said the young man as he looked at Tiamat, Issei and Valiana.

" **SirZechs, can I come inside and talk to you with your father and mother?"** asked Tannin.

"Yes, please come inside" said SirZechs as Tannin, Tiamat with Issei and Valiana walked inside the mansion.

"Son, who was it at the door" said middle-aged looking man with long crimson-red hair that is tied as loose ponytail with a black hairband. Bright blue eyes, short and red beard or stubble.

"Father, it is Tannin. He brought some guests with him" said Sirzechs.

"Follow me please" said SirZechs as he leads Tannin, Tiamat, Issei and Valiana to formal living room.

 **(Gremory Mansion - Formal living room)**

SirZechs opened the door to the formal living room for Tannin, Tiamat, Issei and Valiana.

The living room has a big tv on the wall, three large couches one in front of the tv and one at both sides and table on the middle of them. There was a woman with shorter brown hair and violet eyes. She is pregnant with a child (a girl). The middle-aged looking man walked in and joined the woman.

Tannin, Tiamat, Issei and Valiana sits on one of the couch together. SirZechs's father, mother and SirZechs sits across them. One of Gremory's servant came in and placed a tray with tea and cups on the table and left.

" **SirZechs, let me introduced to you Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat and her two dragon hatchlings, Issei and Valiana"** said Tannin as Tiamat, Issei and Valiana bowed their heads to SirZechs.

"I'm SirZechs. On my side is my father, Zeoticus and mother, Venelana. What can I do for you?" asked SirZechs as he looked at Tannin, Tiamat, Issei and Valiana.

"Can you watched over Issei and Valiana as they get training from Tannin, me and Fafnir. Plus they needed education?" asked Tiamat.

"I know a devil family that can provided education for them. They can stay here as they train. I can change them into devil/dragon hybrid like Tannin if you want me to. I can teach them the history of devils and use of devil magic powers. In return, I want them in my sister Rias peerage if they want to" said SirZechs as Tiamat looked at Tannin.

" **Tiamat, I said to you let him turn Issei and Valiana into devil/dragon hybrid like me. Plus they can stay in Rias peerage and have their own peerage"** said Tannin to Tiamat.

"I let Issei and Valiana turn into devil/dragon hybrid like Tannin. I want something in return, I want a marriage contract between Issei and Rias. With a condition that Rias can't marry anyone else and only person Rias can marry is Issei" said Tiamat to SirZechs, Zeoticus and Velelana.

"I agreed to your terms of marriage contract, Tiamat. I heard that Phenex is going to have third son. I prefer Issei over third son of Phenex. They depends too much on their regeneration powers. Let marriage contract official now" said Zeoticus as Velelana agreed and like both Issei and Valiana.

The marriage contract is made official with signing from Sirzechs, Zeoticus, Venelana and Tiamat. The marriage contract got approved by devil council. Devil council is made of remaining houses.

"Welcome to Gremory Family, Issei, Valiana and Tiamat" said SirZechs smiled.

 **That's it for this chapter. Please comment and/or favorite and follow this story. PLEASE NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS, FLAMES AND RANTS. I and co-writer Silver won't tolerate at all. I credited the story idea to Silver the snow wolf. See you all later ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's me, OutstandAce170. Answer a review:**

 **Hatching a dragon egg does takes long time like how chickens hatched from eggs. Tiamat didn't sell Issei and Valiana, she wants stay with them since she is Ddraig's eternal mate. She made a promise to Ddraig and his sister, Albion that she watched them like mother dragon. Tannin helped to save dragon race by becoming a devil to get the territory that can grow certain fruit that dragons need to live. Issei and Valiana needs schooling to understand the real world.**

 **The point why Devil Council agreed to the marriage contract of Issei and Rias because they know Chaos Karma Dragon, Dragon King Tiamat can eliminate the whole Devil Race with her power and strength.**

 **Don't worry Riser will be challenged but the marriage contract stated that only Issei marry Rias. That will come in later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD belongs to it's rightful owner.**

 **Now to next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

" **..." Speaking out loud**

' _ **...'**_ _Thoughts/telepathy in the mind_

 **[...] Ddraig speaking out loud**

 _['...'] Ddraig speaking in the mind_

 **{...} Albion speaking out loud**

 _{'...'} Albion speaking in the mind_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After Issei and Valiana along with Tiamat started staying at Gremory Mansion for their training and education by House of Sitri, friend of Gremory Clan. Before the incoming Devil Civil War, SirZechs asked Tannin and Tiamat to send Issei and Valiana to Azazel, Leader of Fallen Angels to train them on their sacred gears so they can use their sacred gears fully. Tannin and Tiamat agreed. Then the Devil Civil War started between the previous Maous (Old Satan Faction) lead by disowned son of Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer against Anti-Maou Faction formed by Devil council of the remaining devil clans included SirZechs Gremory, his friend Ajuka Astaroth along with Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

During the war, SirZechs meets Grayfia Lucifuge. He convinced her to join his side and she agreed to defected to Anti-Maou. The war ended with Anti-Maou Faction became victorious over Old Satan Faction forced to end of the Underworld. After the war, devil council named four strongest devils with names of Maous. SirZechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and Falbium Asmodeus. Each handles different functions like domestic and foreign affairs, technology and military. SirZechs married Grayfia and gave birth to Millicas. Ajuka created the evil pieces system to repopulate by turning other species into devils and Rating Game as entertainment and to settle disputes. Along with Evil Pieces System, the Devil Ranking System was developed. The ranking has four classes: low, middle (required exam), high (required exam) and ultra (required exam). Evil pieces will be given to any devils has reached high class status. SirZechs gets his special evil pieces and started creating his peerage. Grayfia agreed to be his queen in his peerage. Grayfia is now known as Underworld Strongest Queen. Ajuka gives all remaining devil clans their evil pieces.

 **(Fallen Angels HQ - Grigori)**

Tiamat warns them about Azazel is a massive pervert and she tells them that he researches on sacred gears. When Issei and Valiana arrived, they don't like Kokabiel. Something about Kokabiel that they gives them a very bad feeling. Issei and Valiana gets the toughest training. It was so harsh but it works as their sacred gears activated as their will to kill Azazel came into their minds. As they train they meets with Raynare, fallen angel. She asks them why they are here. They said Azazel help them train on their sacred gears. She told them that she don't like Kokabiel a lot because he hated Azazel pulled out of the Great Biblical War. Issei and Valiana befriended Raynare. They finally mastered their sacred gears just as the Devil Civil War was about to end. They returned to Gremory Mansion to rest and more training and start their education on devil/human history. Training with Tannin, Tiamat and Fafnir in Dragon Mountain on their dragon powers, magic and maybe achieve balance breaker fully plus SirZechs train them on devil ranks, magic and welcome them into the devil society.

 **(Underworld - Gremory Hospital in Gremory Territory)**

Venelana was in labor, Zeoticus was next to her trying his best to support her.

"Come on honey you can do it, come on one more push." as he said that, she gave one last push.

*baby crying*

As Venelana gave birth to her daughter the devil doctor took the child to give her quick check up. Venelana looked to Zeoticus who was smiling happily at her and so did she did in return. Once the devil doctor was finished with the baby they passed her to them saying "Congratulations, your daughter is healthy." Venelana and Zeoticus look at devil doctor, taking the child from his arms they held the girl close, everyone was smiling because of the new life within the room and nothing bad had happened, the birth flowed smoothly, Zeoticus and Venelana were overjoyed. The devil doctor asked them what the name of their daughter. Venelana named the baby girl, Rias Gremory. They took her back to the Gremory mansion.

 **(Gremory Territory - Gremory Mansion)**

It had been 3 years since Issei and Valiana who prefer to be call Vali came back from their sacred gear training with Azazel. Now they continue their training using their dragon powers and magic plus maybe achieve balance breaker fully. Education on human and devil history from House of Sitri. SirZechs training them in devil magic, ranks and devil lifestyle. Every night Rias goes to their room to sleep because she is scared to sleep alone. Issei let Rias to sleep with him and Vali. Rias in the middle and Issei and Vali on the sides snuggling her. They are followed by Rias age 3. Issei sees Rias as he went to her. Rias looked at Issei as he picked her up and holding her in his arms.

"You're Rias, right" said Issei smiling same as Vali.

"Yes, I'm Rias. Who are you two?" asked Rias happily as she looked at Issei and Vali.

"I'm Issei Gremory and she is Valiana Gremory. Valiana prefer call Vali" said Issei as Rias is happy to have Issei as little brother and Vali as little sister.

"We better go to the dining room I think Grayfia made us breakfast" said Vali walking with Issei carrying Rias in his arms as they made their way to the dining room to see their breakfast made by Grayfia.

(Dining Room)

Issei, Vali and Rias was eating a hash brown, bacon and egg breakfast Grayfia made for them to eat. Not alone SirZechs was there at the table also Zeoticus, Venelana and Tiamat. SirZechs, Issei and Vali talking about four devil kings included SirZechs himself given the title of Lucifer, how devils are ranked and the rating game.

"You are devil king and you handle domestic affairs, making Zeoticus and Venelana duke and duchess" said Issei as he drinks dragon apple juice. A juice from apples that dragons needs to survive.

"Yes, I'm a devil king and also my friend Ajuka and Serafall and Fabium. My power is close to Satan, the first devil king" said SirZechs as he sips his tea.

"Yes, I'm Duke and Venelana duchess. Rias is a devil princess. I'm named Rias as the next heir of the Gremory clan" said Zeoticus as Rias drinks her lemonade.

"Rias, let me introduce you Chaos Karma Dragon, Dragon King Tiamat' said Issei as Rias looked at Tiamat and not scared of her.

"Issei, Vali please call me father and Venelana mother so we can be family" asked Zeoticus as he and Venelana looked at them hopefully. Even their real father's and mother's soul are in their sacred gears.

 **[Son, call Zeoticus father and Venelana mother. Me and Tiamat father-in-law and mother-in-law]** said Ddraig as Issei looked at his left hand and Tiamat nodded.

"Father, mother" said Issei and Vali as Zeoticus and Venelana smiled.

"Me big brother and Rias big sister" said SirZechs as Issei and Vali looked at him, he was always big brother to them.

"Issei, Vali can you both help Rias with her studies and train her on her magic even you both are training and studying?" asked Zeoticus as he drinks his tea.

"Yes, father. Me and Vali will help big sister Rias" said Issei as he drinks his dragon fruit juice.

"Thank you, Issei and Vali" said Zeoticus as he finished his breakfast.

"I think I can turn you two into devils. Evenly I have 8 pure-blood devil pieces that are pawns. You two will be pawns for big sister Rias peerage" said SirZechs as Issei and Vali have sparkles in their eyes. Pure-blood evil pieces are the rare and only devil kings can have them.

"We can be like Tannin, pure dragon/pure devil hybrid" said Issei.

"Yes, but first you two be trained on your dragon powers and magic. Maybe get both your balance breaker fully. I and Grayfia will train so you two can be the strongest young devils. You both start from the bottom and work up to high class so you can get a peerage yourself. It takes like 5 years. You both can come with me as I get my peerage together" said SirZechs as he gave them 4 pure-blood pieces each as Ddraig and Albion put them into pocket dimension for safe keeping.

 **(Dimensional Gap)**

Great Red and Ophis got interested Issei and Vali as they remembered what Biblical God and Satan Lucifer said about the cursed beast. Great Red also known as Apocalypse Dragon, True Red Dragon God Emperor, Dragon of Dragons (DxD), True Dragon. A massive red dragon with a horn on his snout, two sets of wings and gold eyes. Measures 100 meters long. He is the number one strongest in the world. He is the Dragon of Dreams. Ophis known as Ouroboros Dragon, Infinite Dragon God. Cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes with reptilian pupils. With pointed ears and wears black gothic lolita dress. She is the Dragon of Infinity. They remembered what Biblical God said only combined powers of his and Satan Lucifer can destroy the cursed beast once and for all. Before Biblical God and Lucifer's death, they gave their DNA to Great Red and Ophis. Great Red look at Ophis and gave her his DNA.

"Ophis my sister, take my DNA and the DNA of Biblical God and Lucifer put them into Issei and Vali. I think they can defeat the cursed beast" said Great Red as Ophis nodded.

"I will give my DNA to Issei and Vali too so they can access my powers" said Ophis as Great Red nodded.

"Go Ophis and be with Issei as a sacred gear. I will be here to watch over our home, I will telepathy you if anything comes up" said Great Red as Ophis nodded and disappeared via magic circle.

 **(Time skip - 10 years)**

They started on their education from Sarah of Sitri Clan explains about the Great Biblical War consists Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, how Biblical God created Sacred Gears system, the type of sacred gears called "Longinus" that they possessed, 72 pillars of pure-blooded Devils with special ability that only 32 clans remaining. Ddraig said that he and his sister Albion were having sibling rivalry type fighting when three Biblical factions were battling that led to the truce the leaders of Biblical factions fought them and their bodies destroyed and their soul sealed into two separate powerful sacred gears that Issei and Vali currently possessed.

A purple magic circle with symbol of infinity and out Ophis. Issei, Vali, Fafnir, Tannin and Tiamat bows to dragon god of infinity.

"Issei, Vali I and my brother Great Red sees you two have great potential to stop the cursed beast, Trihexa" said Ophis as Fafnir, Tannin and Tiamat shocked.

"Before Biblical God and Lucifer died, they sealed that cursed beast with thousand powerful seals at the end of the world" said Tiamat as Ophis nodded.

"Biblical God said this the seals he and Lucifer will weakened over the years, the cursed beast will rampage the world causing destruction and ruin. Before their deaths, he and Lucifer gave me and Great Red their DNA" said Ophis as she looked at Issei and Vali.

"They contains the powers of Biblical God and Lucifer to stop Trihexa. I give you two my brother's and my DNA to use our powers. You need training how to use these new powers. Use new powers wisely" said Ophis as she implanted four DNA into Issei and Vali.

"I will help you two on training on the new powers. You can show some of new powers but the power of Biblical God and Lucifer use only on Trihexa" said Ophis as Issei and Vali nodded.

Ddraig agreed and let Ophis be Issei's second sacred gear, black boosted gear that can change forms like a dagger or sword she will be sleeping. Ddraig and Ophis talked each other as they are in sacred gears quietly. Issei was challenged by former evil dragon Crescent Moon Dragon, Crom Cruach and he won using his own strength according to dragon law. Crom is impressed and said to Issei he wants to join his peerage.

SirZechs named Issei as his heir to the title of Lucifer. Serafall named Vali as her heir to the title of Leviathan. Michael and Gabriel got interested Issei and Vali as they asked SirZechs to train Issei and Vali and SirZechs agreed. After training, Gabriel gave Issei the Excalibur Destruction and Ascalon to Vali. They returned to Gremory mansion and help Rias with her education.

Within 3 months after training with SirZechs, Serafall and the Angels, Issei and Vali passed their middle class devil exam first time. They were challenged by low class and middle class devils and about 367 devils were sent to the hospital and close to death's doorstep evenly one elder complained they hurt their future generation devils.

Rias watched with SirZechs Issei promoted to high class status and given his evil pieces to start his peerage. SirZechs tells Rias that someday she will be high class and have a peerage. After Issei promotion to high class, other high class devils challenged him and 3 high class devils were sent to the hospital and close to death's doorstep same like other devils that challenged Issei and Vali. Issei started creating his peerage as he reincarnated former evil dragon Crom Cruach with mutated pawn, Connor Snowflakes as pawn, Vali as his queen and Ophis with mutated queen. Issei and Vali often joined SirZechs as they go to human world getting members for their peerages. SirZechs reincarnated Souji Okita as knight, MacGregor Mathers as bishop, Surtr Second as rook (mutated), Bahamut as rook, Enku and Beowulf as pawns. Issei reincarnated Arthur Pendragon wielder of Caliburn and Excalibur Ruler as his knight, Le Fay Pendragon as his Bishop, Bikou as his rook while he was in human world with SirZechs.

At age 6, Rias began her education with help from Issei and Vali. Issei and Vali continued helping Rias on her studies. Sitri Clan came to Gremory and introduced Sona Sitri to Rias, Tiamat, Issei and Vali. Tiamat tells Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri that Issei and Vali are Karma Dragon Emperors. Sitri Clan is shocked. Lord Sitri asked Vali to teach his daughter Sona on her devil water magic and Vali nodded.

One day Ravel's mother bring Ravel to Gremory mansion and asked Issei to protect her. Ravel told Issei that her brother Riser forced her to marry his only 'childhood friend' that turned out as fuck up lolicon noble from lesser family. Issei went to that family and nearly destroyed. He saw a ton of fuck pictures half naked of Ravel and several different children in the room. Issei asked Ravel what to do with no good lolicon noble. She said strip his rank, titles and make him wearing nothing but underwear to walk to prison with a sign saying ' I'm no good perv lolicon.' That day the noble put into prison with bad set inmates. Screaming was only heard on that day. Ravel stayed with Gremory like 2 years because her two brothers didn't play with her at all or use her for their own gains. Issei took Ravel and told Phenex household that she is a member of Gremory and evenly if they try to take her back that they have to deal with him first. Issei told the devil council meeting, Lord Phenex tries to cast out him but his wife said to him she was the one to asked Issei to protect Ravel. Issei told that Ravel is to leave Phenex household and live under him until she is old enough to have her own evil pieces. Lord Phenex along with rest of devil council agreed and he promised to protect and support her. Issei didn't break that promise and to this day Issei adopted Ravel as his younger sister. Issei reincarnated Ravel as his bishop.

SirZechs was frustrated so he sent Issei and Vali to find where stray devils come from. Issei and Vali went to the human world and they met Fujimai with her two kittens, Kuroka and Shirone. She explains she and her kittens are rare kind of Nekomata called Nekoshou. She also explains her ex human husband was experimenting on Kuroka and Shirone. She was furious, so she grabs her kittens and left their former home. An explosion can be heard as their former home blown up to pieces. Issei asked Fujimai, Kuroka to join his peerage. He also said Shirone will part of his big sister Rias peerage. He offered them a place to sleep, food and safety from other devils. He promised to protect her and her kittens. Fujimai agreed also Kuroka agreed too. Issei place mutated pawn into Fujimai's chest and mutated rook into Kuroka's chest. Issei created magic circle under them and they all disappeared.

A magic circle appeared at Gremory mansion, Issei introduced Fujimai, Kuroka and Shirone to Zeoticus and Venelana and welcomed them. Issei takes Fujimai to SirZechs. Fujimai gave evidence to SirZechs and tells him that House of Nebiros and Naberius are experimenting on their servants plus trying make artificial Super Devils to kill him, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium. SirZechs looks at the evidence and was shocked and furious. He ordered his army to kill all their experiments and destroy the labs and arrest Lord Nebiros and Naberius for creating stray devils, plan to kill him and other three devil kings. He removed them from the devil council, strip their ranks, their peerages and put them into the cells for the rest of their lives.

At age 10, Rias with Zeoticus' bishop, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa saved a fallen angel/human hybrid named Akeno Himejima from being killed by her own family with conditions. Rias introduced Akeno to Issei and Vali. Rias started got interested anything from Country of setting sun (Japan) because Akeno and Souji Okita, SirZechs' knight came from. She asked her parents for permission to go to the human world. They agreed and have Issei and Vali goes with her as protection. She brings back artifacts and mangas from her trip she goes time and time again. Rias becomes a Japan otaku because her large collection in her room. As time goes by, Rias and Sona becomes childhood friends and rivals. She learned about the sacred gears that Issei and Vali possessed. Issei with Venelana helped Rias on her Power of Destruction, with Zeoticus on her fire magic, and SirZechs with strength training. As for Akeno get training how to act like a lady in devil society by Venelana and magic training from devil spellcasters and MacGregor Mathers, SirZechs' bishop. Akeno and Rias played with the twins. Over time Akeno become best friend of Rias, Issei and Vali. Rias learned she has marriage contract with Issei and she is very happy.

It has been 5 years since Issei and Vali got their pureblood pieces from big brother SirZechs that Ddraig and Albion put the pieces in pocket dimension for safe keeping. In the past years has been rough for them because training with SirZechs on magic control to help with their combined devil/dragon magic, sparing practice to help with close range fighting but losing all the matches and Ddraig and Albion are doing very basic moves like Issei fire breath and Vali ice breath and Tiamat taught them to fly using their incomplete dragon wings which can fly for only short distance. Fafnir with Tiamat taught them dragon magic along with their dragon powers. They accomplished fully complete balance breakers. Also Albion taught Vali that some dragons have powerful healing powers that only works on Issei for some reasons and people by kissing. Tannin with Sairaorg Bael, next heir of Bael Clan and Rias' cousin which SirZechs asked taught them on combat training. Additional magic and transformation training from Dragon God of Infinity Ophis. They taught swordsmanship from Michael, Gabriel and Souji Okita, SirZechs' knight and more magic training from MacGregor Mathers, SirZechs' bishop.

Today was day out for Rias age 12 to spend time with the twins like reading a book on sacred gears. She and Akeno joined twins on their sibling bonding time which was hugging and kissing. During the sibling bonding time, Issei placed his mate mark on Rias, Vali and Akeno as his mates. Rias found Issei and Vali playing a game of chess and she got interested. After few minutes, Issei won but both are quite good. Rias went up to Issei and sits on his lap as Vali sets up the chess pieces on the chess board.

"Evil pieces are like chess pieces, Rias" said Issei as he shows evil knight piece and regular knight chess piece to her.

"Rating game is like a game of chess. It is a game of strategy and skills. There are two types: Official and Unofficial. Unofficial are use for families disputes" said Vali to Rias nodded as she understands.

As the twin explains how to play game of chess to Rias, a blonde haired boy age 14 sneaked into the mansion and went to Rias' bedroom. But she isn't in her room, he went out of the room and continue sneaking around. Unknown to blonde haired boy, Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat sensed him and looking around for him using her dragon senses. Tiamat came to their room surprised and alerted them.

"Tiamat, what's wrong? Don't worry Rias I, Tiamat and Vali will protect you" asked Issei as Rias hugged him tightly as he returned the hug.

"We have a intruder that smelled like cooked turkey. Issei, protect Rias and Vali" said Tiamat as she looked at Issei, Rias and Vali.

"If the cooked turkey intruder comes to this room, as a dragon I will fight and protect my mates. A dragon won't losses nothing to no one" said Issei seriously as Tiamat smiled.

"Issei, Vali you both took after your father and mother. Right Ddraig, Albion" said Tiamat as Ddraig and Albion said 'right' together.

 **[Son, you can have Tiamat as your mate evenly she is my eternal mate]** said Ddraig as Issei blushed as he looked at Tiamat.

The blonde haired boy continued sneaking and searching every room in the mansion.

"Tiamat, you fight the intruder with me. Vali protect Rias but you can help by divine dividing the cooked turkey's powers in half" said Issei as Rias stands behind him and Vali and Tiamat in front.

' _Father, dragonification please' said Issei to Ddraig in his mind._

 _ **['You got it, son']**_ _said Ddraig as he turns Issei into 100 percent dragon._

The door opened of their room and walked in the blonde haired boy.

"Riser will gets he wants and you Rias will be my wife" said the blonde haired boy named is. Issei is enraged as he holds Rias close to him.

" **YOU WON'T TOUCH RIAS AND MY SISTER VALI YOU PIECE OF MEAT** " said Issei roared like a dragon as he shot Riser with blue-orange flames and his complete dragon wings and his boosted gear appeared on his left arm. Riser tried to avoid the flames from Issei but got hit by blue flames from Tiamat. Riser looked at Issei thinks Rias got herself a pet and have a sacred gear.

Tiamat flared up her aura Riser went to down on his knees by it's overwhelmed power. Tiamat walked up to Riser with bloodthirsty grin and ferally showing her razor sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" asked Riser who is on knees and trembling with fear in his eyes.

"I'm known as Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat" said Tiamat roared like a true Dragon King.

"Tiamat is the Strongest Dragon King. You want entire devil race to perish. Tiamat here can do that by her strength and power. Rias is my mate and wife same for Vali" said Issei as he hugging Rias tightly and Vali standing next to him. SirZechs runs to their room where the fight is.

"Riser stop fighting. You can't win this fight Issei is my heir and he sent about 367 low and middle class plus 3 high class devils to the hospital and close to death's doorstep. You want to be next right Riser" ordered SirZechs as Riser shakes and fear of his life after he heard how strong Issei is.

"As you wish my lord" said Riser with fear in his voice. "No" said Issei as SirZechs looked at him as his aura glowing around him and overwhelmed Riser. Issei gives Rias to Vali.

"I'm Issei Gremory, son of Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig and Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat, known as Crimson Karma Dragon Emperor, adopted son of Zeoticus and Venelana and mate of Rias Gremory and white karma dragon empress Valiana Gremory. The Power of Destruction that flows in my blood and Valiana. If Riser touches both Rias and Vali I will kill him" said Issei angered in his voice as both SirZechs and Tiamat knows he will.

"You can't hurt me I'm a Phoenix and immortal" said Riser mocks Issei as Issei trying control his anger in check. Issei knows that his anger can trigger Juggernaut Drive.

SirZechs on the other hand is angry by Riser's behavior. "You can't beat my heir and young brother Riser. It will be your fault that entire devil race is no more because you arrogant behavior" said SirZechs warning Riser not to fight Issei. Tiamat is ready to lay waste of the entire devil race as she smirked at Riser.

"My lord I will be your heir as Rias be my wife" said Riser as Tiamat walked up to him.

"No you won't be his heir because the devil council approves the marriage contract between Issei and Rias because they feared me, so you want the entire devil race to perish" said Tiamat as she flares up more of her aura that Riser fell again on his knees and hands but not affecting Issei, Rias, Vali and SirZechs.

 _ **['Son, I got something for you']**_ _said Ddraig to Issei in his head._

' _What is it, father' said Issei replied._

 _ **['Holy sword and gun I being using the one of the pureblood pieces to make a holy devil weapons for you and Albion is doing the same but it is hard to making Valiana weapons because she likes magic']**_ _said Ddraig happy._

' _She likes guns so tell Albion to make the same weapons because Valiana is trained sword by Souji Okita, SirZechs' knight' before.' Issei tell Ddraig to make twin weapons for the twin Karma Dragon Emperors._

' _How long can I use them?' asked Issei._

 _ **['No time limit it is made from your power so more powerful you are so does the weapons']**_ _said Ddraig snickered and chuckled._

' _Ddraig you are best dragon father I have' shouted Issei._

(Back to the scene, Issei and Vali's Room, Gremory Mansion)

"Riser you get something from my friend" said Issei as a red longsword appears and glowing from the boosted gear.

"You think a sword can kill me and use it" said Riser mocking Issei once more. Unknown to Riser, Issei is trained swordsmanship from Souji Okita, SirZechs' knight. Riser started to walk up to him with his fire fist and SirZechs to move to stop Riser from hurting Issei but Issei moved so fast and got behind Riser. Issei cut Riser's arm off as Riser's fire fist hits the floor and started a fire. Riser is screaming in pain as he was holding where his arm was cut off.

"Why you do to Riser you shi-" said Riser as he is cut off by Issei holding his sword 2 inches away from Riser.

"My dragon sword is anti-Phoenix called Phoenix slayer and made by Ddraig so I can kill if I need to but I know you have a family so leave **NOW** " Ordered Issei putting his dragon sword into the boosted gear and looked at Rias, Vali and SirZechs now knows Issei has anti-phoenix sword.

"I will leave for now Rias will be my" said Riser as he disappeared via magic circle.

SirZechs and Tiamat are proud of Issei that he protected his big sister and Vali.

After intrusion from Riser into the Gremory mansion, SirZechs looked at Issei and Vali.

"Issei, Vali help Rias through the devil ranks and also help her to get her peerage together. You both be part of my sister peerage too" said SirZechs as he looked at Issei and Vali.

"It will be our pleasure, big brother SirZechs" said Issei and Vali together. Issei and Vali started teaching Rias on middle class and high class. They helped her to get prepared for the exams when it comes around. Rias is growing a body that is close to rival to her mothers. Within 4 months, Rias age 16 passed her middle class devil exam first time. No low class and middle class didn't challenged Rias because of Issei and Vali. The twins teaching Rias about king's role in a peerage and the values of each evil pieces. Issei explained to her that there is no king piece because it was destroyed but there are few. Also explained that pawns can use what is called promotion with king's permission. He gave an example, he called a pawn promotion to queen. Vali explained that some devils get special type evil pieces called mutated.

"Rias, you will be king of your own peerage someday. Me and Vali will be your pawns. First, you have to pass the high class devil exam. Do remember me touch the king piece and get my evil pieces?" said Issei as Rias spoke up.

"Yes, I remember you touch king piece and got your own evil pieces" said Rias smiled and hugged Issei.

"Once you touch the king piece, someone will give your own evil pieces to start your peerage. Me and Vali will help on your peerage. My peerage will be your backup to help you out with any tough situations" said Issei as Rias smiled and happy to have two strong dragons as her pawns.

SirZechs and Tiamat sees Issei, Vali and Rias talking on high class devil rank.

"Big brother, what is it?" asked Issei as he, Vali and Rias looked at SirZechs.

"There is an incident in the territory that we owns with Bael clan" said SirZechs as Tiamat spoke up.

"The territory is also ancient dragon breeding ground" said Tiamat as Issei and Vali nodded.

"Shall we let them see the territory, SirZechs" asked Tiamat as SirZechs nodded in agreement.

SirZechs created a magic circle and said, "Come on you all and see the territory where you all live and stay." Issei, Vali and Rias got into the magic circle and disappeared in flash of crimson.

 **(Town of Kuoh, Human World)**

A magic circle appeared and out SirZechs, Tiamat, Issei, Vali and Rias. They all looked at the town.

"Rias, when you are high class it will be your territory to watch over. It will be your responsibility. You and your peerage will be living with Issei and his peerage along with Tiamat" said SirZechs as Rias nodded.

SirZechs created another magic circle under them and disappeared.

(Back at Gremory Mansion, Underworld)

After seeing the territory, Rias started study really hard with help from Issei and Vali. Issei and Rias' relationship blossom into love after the marriage contract finalized and approved by devil council. Rias aged 19 passed her high class devil exam. Issei and Vali along with SirZechs watched Rias put her hand on the king piece and received her evil pieces. Issei and Vali smiled and happy that Rias is now high class and king. Rias walked up to them.

"Thanks Issei, Vali for helping me on my studies to reach this rank" said Rias smiled and hugged Issei, her fiancé.

"Your welcome, Rias my dear. Let go home" said Issei as SirZechs created a magic circle under them and disappeared.

 **(Gremory Mansion)**

Gremories are celebrating Rias who is now high class devil. There were lots of food and drinks for everyone. Issei and Vali went up to Rias and kneeled down in front of her.

"My king, your dragons are yours to command" said Issei and Vali together as they deployed their complete crimson and white dragon wings.

Rias looked at Issei and Vali. Tiamat also looked at Issei and Vali as she smiled and walked up to Rias.

"Go ahead, Rias start your peerage with Issei and Vali as your pawns as it was agreed between me and your big brother SirZechs. I'll be with them and you" said Tiamat as Rias nodded.

A crimson magic circle appeared under Issei and Vali as Rias's aura arise.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name. To thee Issei and Valiana Gremory. To allow thy souls to descend to this earth once more. To become my devil servants, As your master, I grant you, my pawns with a new life" said Rias finished the chant as inside Issei and Vali's pureblood evil pieces changed color from white to crimson red.

"Fujimai, Kuroka can Shirone be rename as Koneko?" asked Issei as he looked at his pawn and rook.

"Yes, Shirone be known as Koneko now on" said Fujimai as Kuroka agreed.

"Go ahead, my dear Rias. Koneko is waiting for you" said Issei as Rias smiled and pulled out a rook piece out of her pocket.

Rias created a magic circle under Koneko as her crimson aura arises to the surface.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name. To thee Koneko Toujou. To allow thy soul to descend to this earth once again. To become my devil servant, As your master, I grant you, my rook with a new life" said Rias finished the final chant as the rook piece inserted into Koneko's chest.

"Akeno, my best friend to be my queen" said Rias as Akeno stepped forward.

"Ara Ara, there is nowhere I go silly. I'm yours to command and always by your side" said Akeno as Rias nodded and pulled out her only queen piece out of her pocket.

Rias did the same like Koneko, Issei and Vali for Akeno.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name. To thee Akeno Himejima. To thy soul to descend to this earth once again. To become my devil servant, As your master, I grant you, my queen with a new life" said Rias finished the chant as the queen inserted into Akeno's chest.

Rias finally has her peerage made. Issei and Vali as her dragon/devil pawns, Akeno as her queen and Koneko as her Nekoshou rook.

 **(Time Skip - One year later)**

10 years has past since Issei and Vali raised through the devil ranks to become the number 2 strongest young devils They helped Rias to become a high class devil and king of her own peerage. Rias reincarnated Kiba Yuuto as knight and Gasper Vladi as bishop while in the human world.

 **(Meanwhile in Another Dimension)**

"You called us, Shinigami-sama" said young woman with light taupe hair keeps in pigtails, although there are certain times may stylize them into buns. Wearing typical schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater, green striped tie, red plaid skirt and black boots with white buckle, white gloves.

Her partner, young man with white hair swept to one side and red eyes. Wearing a black headband, black leather jacket, pair of light brown pants and orange T-shirt with the logo emblazoned on his left.

"Father, what do you want us to do?" asked thin shorter young man only up a little past the shoulder. His eyes have two shades of yellow ringing around the pupils. Outside ring is bright yellow, inner ring is dark yellow like the color of gold. Wears standard black suit with white rectangles are completely symmetrical, six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, four small rectangles run in front of the jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress and a metallic skull under the collar. Black hair with three white stripes along the left side of hairline.

On left and right side, two girls have blonde hair but different eye colors, wearing cowgirl outfit: a tight, red sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, different cowboy hat and black high-heel boots.

"Yes, I'd called you all here. I'm sending you all to this person. Let me show you all" said Shinigami-sama **(A/N If you watched Soul Eater anime you know he look like)** as a magic circle showing Issei Gremory.

"He is Issei Gremory, a pure dragon/devil hybrid. He is also known as Crimson Karma Dragon Emperor. He is creating his own peerage" said Shinigami-sama as he looked at Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson.

"You want us to join Issei Gremory's peerage. Devil peerage is based on what humans called chess. For example, a pawn can be promoted" said Death the Kid as Shinigami-sama nodded.

"Yes, you all to be part of Issei's peerage. You all are the best of DWMA. Maka Albarn, Soul 'Eater' Evans, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson go pack your belongings and come back here after your breakfast" said Shinigami-sama as they showed surprised with a sweat drop.

 **(Issei's House, Kuoh, Japan)**

"Welcome to your new home" said Tiamat as she opened the door for everyone.

Outside a portal appeared Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty stepped out.

"This is the place where we sees Issei and join his peerage" said Death the Kid as they went to the front door.

Maka knocked on the door. The door opened and standing a young woman in her late twenty with a buxom figure, long light blue hair reaching all way down to her thighs, pale gold eyes. They felt Tiamat's pressure on them.

"Is Issei here? We came here to join his peerage" said Maka sweating as Tiamat stop her pressure.

"Yes, Issei here please come in. I get Issei for you" said Tiamat opens the door as Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty walks in and sits on the couch.

A few minutes later, Issei meets two demon weapon meisters and their weapons.

"Issei Gremory, I'm Maka Albarn my partner Soul 'Eater' Evans" said Maka as she and Soul stands and bows.

"I'm Death the Kid my partners Liz and Patty" said Death as he and his partners did the same as Maka and Soul.

"I know you all. I talked to Shinigami-sama and he said he sent his best demon weapon meisters" said Issei as Maka and Death shocked.

"I and Death here are the best. Soul, Liz and Patty are weapons that can transform into humans. I and Death are the meisters" said Maka as Soul, Liz and Patty nodded.

"I will reincarnate you and Death the Kid as my pawns. I welcome you all into my peerage" said Issei as he reincarnated Maka and Death as his pawns.

A few minutes later Rias, Ravel and Vali came as Issei explained to Maka and Death the Kid and their weapon partners about the school and devil business like contracts and rating games. Issei introduced Maka, Death the Kid and their partners to Rias, Ravel and Vali as Soul, Liz and Patty transformed into weapons and back into human form. Rias, Ravel and Vali are shocked. Issei said to them Maka and Death are his pawns. Rias looked at Issei, her future husband knows he started to have strong peerage. She smiled and happy to have Issei. Vali lead Maka, Soul, Death, Liz and Patty to their rooms as Issei, Rias and Ravel did the same to sleep.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. This chapter on Issei, Vali and Rias' training and building a peerage. Next chapter we are the current timeline of the High School DxD with a bit of changes by me. **NO FLAMES, RANTS, BS, F***, BAD TRASH AND NEGATIVE COMMENTS**. See you all later ;)

 **Issei's Peerage**

 **King - Issei**

 **Queen - Vali, Ophis (Mutated)**

 **Bishops - Le Fay Pendragon, Ravel**

 **Knights - Arthur Pendragon,** **TBA**

 **Rooks - Bikou, Kuroka (Mutated)**

 **Pawn - Crom Cruach (Mutated)**

 **Pawn - Murayama (Mutated)**

 **Pawn - Katase (Mutated)**

 **Pawn - Fujimai (Mutated)**

 **Pawn -*Connor Snowflakes**

 **Pawn -*Maka Albarn/Soul 'Eater' Evans**

 **Pawn -*Death the Kid/Liz and Patty**

 **Pawn - TBA**

 ***A/N: Maka Albarn and Death the Kid, both are reincarnated not Soul, Liz and Patty are weapons of Maka and Death the Kid. They are my OC in this story and from my another favorite anime: Soul Eater.**

 ***A/N: Connor Snowflakes is created by Snow the snow wolf, my co-author.**


End file.
